


Otwartość na możliwości

by Myst7



Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst7/pseuds/Myst7
Summary: Pewne decyzje muszą zostać podjęte wspólnie, zwłaszcza gdy dotyczą mieszkania, które współdzieli się z partnerem. Harry oczywiście zamierzał wziąć to pod uwagę tak samo mocno jak dopiąć swego.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Series: Książę, który przeżył, czyli teksty snarry [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1369114
Comments: 5
Kudos: 34





	Otwartość na możliwości

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Izzie

Harry od dłuższej chwili obserwował ukradkiem Severusa i starał się wytypować odpowiednią chwilę do rozpoczęcia rozmowy. Bardzo zależało mu na przeforsowaniu swojego pomysłu, ale znał swojego partnera na tyle, by wiedzieć, że to zadanie nie będzie należeć do łatwych. W końcu niby niezobowiązująco zaczął:  
— Zastanawiam się nad małym remontem w salonie.  
Snape od razu podniósł na niego wzrok, a jedna brew powędrowała do góry. Potter doskonale wiedział, że było to równoznaczne z pytaniem _co masz przez to na myśli_. Harry odchrząknął, przeczuwając, że jego odpowiedź nie spodoba się Severusowi.  
— Myślałem nad dodaniem kolejnego okna.  
Spojrzenie mężczyzny natychmiast stwardniało.  
— Jedno nam w zupełności wystarczy — uciął.  
Wyglądało na to, że przekonanie Snape’a w tym momencie do czegokolwiek, zwłaszcza do tej części wyposażenia salonu, będzie nie lada wyzwaniem. Jednak Potter nie byłby sobą, gdyby zrażał się takimi drobnostkami.  
— Naprawdę uważam, że przydałaby się tam dodatkowa porcja światła — argumentował. — Pokój jest dość ciemny.  
— To całkiem zaskakujące — sarknął Severus — zważywszy na to, że istniejące okno zajmuje prawie całą ścianę. _Ktoś_ — tu Snape łypnął na Pottera jednocześnie znacząco i dosyć złowrogo — powiększył je do tych niebotycznych rozmiarów, ponieważ, co chciałbym teraz podkreślić, _pokój był dość ciemny_.  
Harry przygryzł wargę, w duchu niechętnie przyznając rację swojemu partnerowi. Westchnął i w nerwowym geście przeczesał palcami włosy.  
— Po prostu idźmy na kompromis, dobra? Wąskie okienko nad fotelem?  
— Kompromisem jest fakt — cedził przez zęby widocznie zirytowany Severus — że ta szklana ściana zwana przez ciebie oknem nie jest zasłonięta.  
Harry poczuł się lekko dotknięty i z nerwami odpyskował:  
— Przypominam, że mieszkanie kupiliśmy wspólnie, przez co mam prawo do dwóch ścian w każdym pokoju. I mogę sobie na nich robić cokolwiek zechcę, chociażby i okno!  
— Znakomicie — stwierdził Snape, lecz ton jego głosu wskazywał coś zupełnie odwrotnego. — Twoje ściany to ta z oknem i regałami. Komponuj je sobie do woli.  
— W takim razie regały przesunę na twoją.  
— W takim razie — przedrzeźniał go rozeźlony Severus — ta ściana stanie się twoją.  
— Niby dlaczego? — zapytał zaskoczony Harry. — Przecież sam powiedziałeś, że… — urwał i zaperzył się ze złości, kiedy zrozumiał, o co chodziło jego partnerowi. — Drań!  
Snape zdążył się już nauczyć, że nie należało nie doceniać Pottera w słownych potyczkach, ponieważ ten miał wyjątkowe szczęście do znajdywania dla swoich potrzeb odpowiednich luk. Dlatego też widząc, że Harry zamierza coś dodać, szybko zaznaczył:  
— Sufit także jest mój.  
Potter tylko zacisnął szczęki z wściekłości.

* * *

Gdy następnego dnia Severus wszedł do ich wspólnego salonu, stanął jak wryty. Przez chwilę kontemplował to, co właśnie zobaczył, a później spojrzał z bezsprzecznym zdumieniem na siedzącego w fotelu Harry’ego.  
— Czy my mamy w podłodze _okno_? — zapytał, ponieważ trudno było mu przyjąć ten fakt do wiadomości.  
— Owszem — przytaknął Harry jak gdyby nigdy nic.  
Severus przypuszczał, że powinien być wściekły, ale jedyne co czuł, to kompletne niedowierzanie.  
— Naprawdę, Potter, _w podłodze_?  
Harry wzruszył ramionami i odparł rozbrajająco:  
— Od samego początku twierdziłem, że na ścianie wyglądałoby o wiele lepiej.


End file.
